Love Unknown
by wildcats2016
Summary: Troy and Gabriella meet each other while looking for a job. They end up together as couple. What Troy and Gabriella do not know is that their parents have arrange for them to be married to each other. The parents do not know that Troy and Gabriella are together. TROYELLA! (ON HITATUS!)
1. Troyella First Meet Each Other

**Chapter 1**

Troy had been living with his best friend Chad Danforth who has been engaged to Taylor for a while now. Troy decided to go look for a job so he could get his own place to live in. Troy also was looking for some one to love and so that is why he was still a virgin yet because he wanted to lose it with the girl he loves. So Troy took a shower and got dressed for the day. Troy went to get something to eat before he left the house to go find a job. Troy got into his car and went to a place that had a list of places that were looking for help.

Mean while across town Gabriella had decide to go look for a job so she could get her own place to live. So she took a shower and got dressed for the day. Gabriella then went to the kitchen to get some thing to eat before she left the house. After she ate some breakfast she left the house to go find a job so she would have money to get a place of her own. Gabriella was looking for some one to love and so that is why she was still a virgin yet because she wanted to lose it to a person she loves. Gabriella got into her car and went to the place that had a list of places that were looking for help.

What Troy and Gabriella did not know was that their parents had arranged for them to be married to each other soon. Lucille and Jack were talking with Gabriella's parents about when they were going to tell Troy and Gabriella that they have been arrange to be married to each other soon. The parents decided to tell them in two weeks when they have dinner together.

Troy arrived at his job interview in time. The person who was going to be interviewing him told Troy they were waiting another person to show up. So Troy did not mind waiting for the other person that was going to be interviewed too for the job. Gabriella arrived at the place where she was getting interviewed for a job. Troy was walking back and forth in the waiting area to be interviewed for the job. Gabriella walked up to the lady to tell her she was here for the job interview. Gabriella was walking over to go sit in a chair when she and Troy bumped into each other. Troy said to Gabriella that he was sorry for bumping into her. Gabriella looked up and saw a handsome guy with really blue eyes and told him that her name is Gabriella . Troy then interduced himself to Gabriella and told her that his name is Troy. Troy and Gabriella were talking when they got called in.

Troy and Gabriella 's job interview went well. Before they left together, they were both hire to be the head waiter and waitress of the restraunt they would be working at. So Troy and Gabriella left the building together. Troy asked Gabriella for her cell phone number, which she gave to him. Troy gave Gabriella his cell phone number too. Troy asked Gabriella if she wanted to have lunch with him and she told him that she would love too. So they went to get lunch together. While they were eating lunch, they did some talking too. Troy asked Gabriella where she went to for high school. Gabriella told Troy that she went to East High. Gabriella asked Troy where he went to high school at and he told her that he went to East High too. That is when they both realized that they had gradulated at the same time. By the time they finished eating their lunch ,they knew alot about each other.

Troy had told Gabriella that he never dated any of the girls in high school or any of the girls now. Gabriella had asked Troy why he never dated any girls. Troy told Gabriella that in high school there was a beautiful girl who had chocolate brown eyes with brunette hair,which i fell in love with. Troy told her that he wanted to asked her out but he was afraid that she would say no. Troy said that he hoped he would get to see her again and asked her out on a date. So Troy asked Gabriella if she would go out with him on a date tomorrow night. Gabriella told Troy she would love to go out with him on a date tomorrow night. Gabriella told Troy that she never dated any guys in high school or now because she had fallen for a guy with blue eyes and sandy colored hair. She also told him that she did not know if this guy ever noticed her in high school.

So Troy asked Gabriella if he could give her a ride home and she told him that she would like that. So Gabriella gave him her home address too. So Troy took Gabriella home and told her that he could not wait for their date tomorrow night. So Troy walk her to the door and kiss her on the cheek. Gabriella decided to give Troy a sweet kiss on the lips. So she got up on her tippy toes and kissed Troy right on the lips. Troy at first was shock that Gabriella kissed him on the lips, but then he responded back to the kiss. They pulled apart after words and said good night to each other. Troy got into the car and head back to his best friend Chad's house for the night. Gabriella walked into the house and went to the living where she saw Taylor watching tv. Taylor looked up and saw her best friend Gabriella smiling. Taylor asked Gabriella what has her smiling and she told Taylor she has a date with Troy tomorrow night. Taylor was happy that Gabriella had a date tomorrow night with Troy.

Troy arrived home later that night and found Chad sitting on the couch watching a re-run of a recent basketball game  
"Hey Dude" Chad greets  
"I have a date tomorrow" Troy said smiling  
"Really dude, who with?" Chad asks  
"A Lovely girl called Gabriella" Troy replys smiling as he mentions her name  
"Do you like her?" Chad asked  
"I think i'm already falling" Troy said  
"Well dude, i'm happy for you" Chad said before heading into the kitchen asking Troy how his interview had gone

PLEASE REVIEW!

A/N I would like to thank Ellabieber20 for the last paragraph of the first chapter of this story.


	2. The Date

**Chapter 2**

The next day Chad asked Troy where he was going to take Gabriella at for their date that night. Troy told Chad that he was thinking of taking Gabriella on a picnic on the beach. Chad said to Troy that he would loan him some money , so that he could take Gabriella to a nice restraunt for their date. Troy told Chad that he really did not want to borrow money from him. Chad told his best friend Troy that he did not mine loaning him some money and that he can pay him back. Troy said to Chad that he will pay him back. Troy also told Chad that he got the job at the restraunt as head waiter. Troy also told Chad that Gabriella got a job at the same restraunt as the head waitress.

Troy told Chad about how he and Gabriella went to the East High. Chad said to Troy no way. Troy said to Chad that he was shock at first when he found out she went to East High too. Chad said to Troy that he wondered if she was the girl with the chocolate brown eyes and brunette hair that he would see walking in the hallways in school. Troy told Chad that Gabriella is the girl he would stare at every day when he saw her in the hallway in school. Chad said he can not believe that Gabriella was the girl Troy had been staring at in school.

Mean while Gabriella told Taylor that she found out that Troy went to East High too. Taylor said to Gabriella that is awesome. Gabriella said to Taylor that she was in shock at first. Gabriella also told Taylor that when she was in school at East High she would stare at a guy with blue eyes and sandy colored hair. Gabriella told Taylor that the guy she had been staring at and had fallen in love with was Troy. Taylor asked Gabriella if she still is in love with Troy and she told her that she was still in love with Troy. Taylor was happy for her best friend. Gabriella said to Taylor that she hope that Troy asks her to be his girlfriend. Taylor told Gabriella that she has a feeling Troy will asked her to be his girlfriend. Gabriella said to Taylor that she hope she was right about it.

Troy was getting ready for his date with Gabriella. Troy had been doing some thinking that day and decided that he was going to ask Gabriella to be his girlfriend. He hoped that Gabriella would say yes to being his girlfriend. So he finished getting ready for his date and then went back down stairs. Chad asked Troy if he wanted to borrow one of his cars again. Troy told his best friend Chad that he did want to borrow one of his cars. So Chad gave him the keys to one of his cars and told him to have fun. So Troy left Chad's house and got into the car. Troy drove over to Gabriella 's house to pick her up.

Gabriella had finished getting ready for her date with Troy. Gabriella was sitting in the living room waiting for Troy to pick her up. Taylor told Gabriella that she look really good in the outfit she is wearing. Gabriella heard a knock on the door and so she went to answer it. When Gabriella open the door, she saw Troy standing there in front of her. Troy told Gabriella that she look beautiful. So Gabriella grabbed her purse and jacket. Troy and Gabriella went out to the car. Troy open the car door for Gabriella and she got in. After Troy shut her door, he went over to the driver side and got in. They left Gabriella's house and headed for the restraunt to have dinner together.

Troy and Gabriella order their food and then did some talking. Troy and Gabriella finish talking when their food came. Troy and Gabriella enjoyed their dinner and then after they got done eating , they left the restraunt. Troy took Gabriella to the park because he wanted them to look at the stars together. So they got to the park and got out of the car together. Troy grabbed the blanket for them to lay on. Troy then spread the blanket out , so they could lay down on it. Troy and Gabriella layed down on the blanket and started looking at the stars together. Troy then decided to ask Gabriella if she would be his girlfriend. Gabriella was looking at the stars when Troy got her attention. Troy asked Gabriella will you be my girlfriend. Gabriella told Troy she would love to be his girlfriend.

Mean while Chad and Taylor were at his house making out on the couch. Chad asked Taylor if she would move in with him since they were engaged to be married. Taylor told Chad she would love to move in with him. Taylor then asked Chad if Troy was going to still be living with him. Chad said to Taylor that Troy could live with Gabriella since she will be his girlfriend after tonight. Taylor told Chad that she will let Gabriella know that she is moving out and that Troy should move in. So Chad told Taylor he will help her move in tomorrow. Chad and Taylor went back to kissing each other on the lips.

Troy and Gabriella layed on the blanket looking at the stars for a little bit longer before they got up to leave the park. Troy picked the blanket up off the ground. Troy and Gabriella headed back to the car. Troy took Gabriella home for the night. Once they were back at her and Taylor's place , she asked Troy to stay the night with her. Troy asked her if she was sure that she wanted him to stay the night. Gabriella got on her tippy toes and kissed Troy on the lips. Troy and Gabriella went into the house and shut the door. Gabriella locked the door because she knew Taylor had her key to get in. Troy and Gabriella went straight her bedroom and shut the door. Troy and Gabriella were kissing each other passionately on the lips. Troy and Gabriella started taking each others clothes off.

Troy and Gabriella were down to their underwear. Troy picked Gabriella up and put her on the bed. Troy and Gabriella continue kissing. Before long Troy had took Gabriella's bra and panties off of her. Gabriella had took Troy's boxers off of him too. They got under the blankets. Troy entered his hard cock in her pussy and began thrusting in and out of her slowly. Gabriella moaned and said Troy's name as he was thrusting in and out of her pussy. Troy also moaned and said Gabriella's name too. Gabriella told Troy to go faster and harder. Troy did as Gabriella asked him too. Troy thrusted his hard cock in her pussy faster and harder. Before long they both came at the same time and said each other names too. After they came, they collapsed on each other. Troy and Gabriella made love two more times before going to sleep in each others arms for the night.

The next morning Troy and Gabriella woke up in each others arms. Troy and Gabriella shared a few kisses on the lips. Troy told Gabriella that he was happy that he lost his virginity to her. Gabriella told Troy she was happy that she lost her virginity to him too. So Troy and Gabriella made love twice before taking a shower together. They got dressed for the day and then went to the kitchen to get some thing to eat. Chad was sitting at the counter in the kitchen eating some breakfast when he saw Troy and Gabriella coming into the kitchen together. Troy and Gabriella saw Chad and asked him where Taylor was at. Chad told them that Taylor was in her room getting something. Chad told Troy and Gabriella that he and Taylor want to talk to them about some thing.

PLEASE REVIEW!


	3. Hanging With Friends And Lots Of Loving

**Chapter 3**

Troy and Gabriella asked Chad what he and Taylor had to talk to them about. Chad said they would have to wait to find out after Taylor has join them. So they finished eating their breakfast. Taylor came out of her bed room with some boxes she had finished packing and set them by the door. Taylor went to the kitchen and saw Troy, Gabriella and her fiance Chad sitting at the counter in the kitchen. Chad saw Taylor and walked over to her. Chad and Taylor decided to talk with Troy and Gabriella in the living room. So they all went to the living room to talk. Chad and Taylor told Troy and Gabriella that they were going to start living together since they are engaged to be married.

Chad and Taylor told Troy and Gabriella that they do love living with them but they want to live together now. Troy asked Gabriella if she wanted to live together. Gabriella told Troy she would love to have him live with her. So Troy and Gabriella help Chad move Taylor's stuff into his house. Troy moved his stuff into Gabriella's house. Once they were done with moving, they decided to hang out at Chad and Taylor's for a while. Chad told Troy he can continue using the car till he can his own car. Troy thanked Chad for letting him continue using his one car.

Mean while Troy and Gabriella's parents did not know that Troy and Gabriella were living together and were now a couple. Lucille and Jack asked Maria and Greg if they were going to tell Troy and Gabriella that next week at dinner that they have been arranged to be married to each other. Maria and Greg told Lucille and Jack that they should wait just a little bit longer before they tell them. So the parents decided to wait for a few months before they told Troy and Gabriella about them being arrange to be married to each other.

Troy and Gabriella told their friends Chad and Taylor that they start working at the begining of the next week at the restraunt. Chad and Taylor asked Troy and Gabriella what days they work on. Troy and Gabriella told Chad and Taylor that they work on Monday,Wednesday and Friday from 3pm to 8pm. Chad and Taylor said to Troy and Gabriella that at least you get some days off to which is good. Troy and Gabriella said to Chad and Taylor that they are glad they would not be working on Tuesday,Thursday,Saturday and Sunday. So they decided to watch a movie before they did some other things. Troy and Gabriella told Chad and Taylor they were leaving and going home. Troy and Gabriella told Chad and Taylor that they would talk to them later.

Troy and Gabriella got back to their house and were now inside making out. Troy and Gabriella went to thier bedroom and made love twice before taking a nap in each others arms. Two hours later Gabriella woke up from her nap and took a shower while Troy was still sleeping. Gabriella finish her shower and got dressed in a tshirt and shorts to relax in. Troy was still napping when Gabriella went down stairs with her cell phone. Gabriella went to the kitchen to get a snack and a bottle of water to drink. Gabriella went to the living room to watch some tv while waiting for Troy to wake up from his nap. Three hours later Troy had woke up from his nap and notice that Gabriella was not in bed with him. Troy got up and took a shower. Troy got out of the shower and got dressed in a pair of shorts and a tshirt to relax in. Troy went down stairs to the kitchen to get a snack and a bottle water to drink. Troy went to the living room and saw his girlfriend Gabriella watching tv. Troy sat down next to Gabriella on the couch and put his arms around her.

That night Troy and Gabriella made dinner together. Once dinner was done, they sat down to eat. After they got done eating ,Troy wash the dishes. Gabriella asked Troy if they were still going to eat dinner at his parents house that next week. Troy told Gabriella that they were still going to have dinner with their parents that next week. Gabriella then asked Troy how they were going to keep them being together a secret from their parents. Troy told Gabriella they would figure out how to keep them being together hid from their parents for now. Gabriella help Troy finish washing the dishes. After they were done with the dishes, they went to the living room to watch a movie together.

Mean while Chad and Taylor were making out on the couch during the movie they were watching. Chad got up to turn the movie off and take it out before turning the tv off for the night. Chad picked Taylor up and carried her to their room. Once Chad had Taylor in their room he started kissing her again. Taylor took Chad's shirt off of him. Chad took Taylor's top off of her. Chad then took his fiance Taylor's bra off of her too. Chad took Taylor's one breast in his mouth and started sucking on it, while rubbing her other breast. Taylor moaned and said Chad's name while he was sucking and rubbing her breast. Taylor took Chad's pants off of him. Chad did the same to Taylor and they were down to their under wear. Taylor push Chad on the bed and went down on him. Taylor took Chad's boxers off of him and began to stroking Chad's hard cock. Chad moaned while Taylor was stroking his hard cock. Taylor then took Chad's hard cock into her mouth and started sucking on it. Chad moaned and said Taylor 's name while she was giving him a blow job. Chad came in Taylor's mouth and she swollowed it. Chad then put Taylor on her back and went down on her too. Chad took Taylor's panties off of her and started eating her pussy out. While Chad was eating her pussy out , she came in his mouth. Chad went back up to Taylor and kissed her on the lips again. Chad then lined his hard cock to Taylor's entrance and enter slowly. Once Chad was sure he was in her pussy, he began thrusting in and out of her. Taylor told Chad to go faster and harder in her. Chad did as Taylor had asked him. Chad and Taylor came at the same time and collasped on each other before going to sleep in each other arms for the night.

Lucille told Jack she did not like them waiting a few months to tell Troy and Gabriella that they have been arranged to be married to each other. Jack told his wife Lucille that it will be worth it in the long run. So Jack and Lucille went to bed for the night. Maria decided to call her daughter Gabriella the next day to talk to her. Maria was also feeling the same way Lucille was feeling about this waiting a few months to tell Troy and Gabriella that they had been arrange to be married to each other. Maria went to bed not long after her husband Greg.

Troy and Gabriella had finish the movie and turn it off. Troy took the movie out while Gabriella went to get another bottle of water to drink. Troy then turn the tv off after he had took the movie out. Gabriella went upstairs to her and Troys room to get ready for bed. Gabriella put on her sexy blue teddy on and the crawled on to the bed to wait for Troy. Troy went to the kitchen to get a bottle of water too before going upstairs to join Gabriella in their bedroom. Troy enter the bedroom and saw Gabriella in the sexy blue teddy. Troy went over to Gabriella and started kissing her on the lips. Gabriella took Troy's tshirt off of him. Troy took the sexy blue teddy off of Gabriella too. Troy took one of Gabriella's breast in his mouth and began to suck on it ,while rubbing her other breast. Gabriella let a moan out and said Troy's name while he was sucking and rubbing her breasts. Gabriella took Troy's pants off of him while he was still sucking on her other breast. Gabriella then push Troy on his back and went down on him. Gabriella took Troy's boxers off of him and took his hard cock into her mouth. Gabriella began to suck on Troy's hard cock , which made Troy moan. Gabriella was stroking Troy's hard cock while she was sucking on it. Troy let out a few moans and said Gabriella's name a few times before he came in her mouth. Gabriella swollowed it and then went back to kissing Troy on the lips. Troy then put Gabriella on her back and took her panties off of her. Troy went down to Gabriella's entrance and started eating her pussy out. While Troy was eating Gabriella's pussy out, she came in his mouth. Troy licked her pussy juices before going back up to Gabriella's mouth to kiss her on the lips. Troy then lined his hard cock to Gabriella's entrance and enter it slowly in her pussy. Once Troy knew his hard cock was in her pussy , he began thrusting in and out of her pussy slowly. Gabriella went up by Troy's ear and told him to go faster and harder. So Troy did as Gabriella asked him to do. Troy was thrusting faster and harder in Gabriella's pussy. Troy and Gabriella were both moaning and saying each others names while making love. Gabriella told Troy that she wanted him to fuck her pussy really good. Troy did just that and before long they both came at the same time. Once they were done cumming, they collasped on each other. They went to sleep in each others arms for the night.

PLEASE REVIEW!

A/N Sorry for the sex scenes in this chapter but in the next three chapters their will be not very much sex happening. But there will be more sex scenes starting in Chapter 7 and every other chapter when i feel like it. I have not decided yet how many chapters i will have for this story.


	4. Dinner With The Parents

**Chapter 4**

The next morning Troy and Gabriella woke up at the same time and made love twice before taking a shower together. They got dressed fo the day and went down stairs to get something to eat. After Troy and Gabriella got done eating their breakfast, they did some talking. Troy and Gabriella knew that the next night they were going to be having dinner with their parents. They were still trying to figure out how to hide them being together from their parents. So they talk most of the day about it and came up with a way so that their parents did not find out about them being together.

So that night Troy and Gabriella decided to order a pizza to eat for dinner. While they were waiting for the pizza to arrive, they went to the living room and started watching a movie together. A hour later the pizza had arrived and they were eating it while watching the movie together. After they finished eating their pizza, they decided to watch another movie before they went to bed. So Troy and Gabriella watched one more movie before going to bed. They finish the movie and then went upstairs to their room and started kissing each other on the lips. Troy then said to Gabriella I love you and she said it back to him. After they told each other i love you, they started taking each others clothes off. Troy and Gabriella made love three times before going to sleep in each others arms for the night.

The next morning Troy and Gabriella woke up at the same time and made love twice before taking a shower together. They got dressed for the day and went down stairs to the kitchen to get some thing to eat. They ate their breakfast and then decided to go see their friends Chad and Taylor for a while. So they got into the car and headed over to Chad and Taylor's house. When they got to their friends house Gabriella grabbed her purse which had the house keys and her cell phone in it. Troy and Gabriella went up to the door and knocked on it. Taylor answered the door and let Troy and Gabriella into the house. Troy and Gabriella asked Taylor where Chad was at and she told them that he is in the living room watching tv. So they went to the livng room and saw Chad watching tv. Troy join Chad on the couch and watch tv with him. Taylor and Gabriella went to the kitchen to talk. Taylor asked Gabriella if she was okey. Gabriella told Taylor that she and Troy going to be having dinner with the parents that night and she is worried that the parents will find out that she and Troy are together. Taylor told Gabriella that if she and Troy have figured a way to hide them being together, that she has nothing to worry about.

Taylor and Gabriella finish their talk and went back to Troy and Chad in the living room. Gabriella went to sit on Troy's lap and Troy gave her a passionate kiss on the lips before going back to watching the tv. Gabriella started sucking on Troy's neck, which he let a moan out. Taylor was doing the same thing to Chad, which caused him to moan turned a way from the tv. Troy started kissing Gabriella on the lips. Chad and Taylor had movied to their bedroom and were making love. Troy and Gabriella ended up making love on Chad and Taylor's couch. Troy and Gabriella put their clothes back on after they had got done making love. They left a note for Chad and Taylor and went home till time for going over to the parents house to have dinner with them.

Gabriella and Troy were in their living room watching tv when her cell phone rang. Gabriella answered her phone , which was her mom. After Gabriella got done talking to her mom ,she hung her cell phone up. Troy asked Gabriella what her mom wanted and she told Troy that they were having dinner with his parents. Troy said to Gabriella that are parents going to be in the same room eating dinner together and Gabriella told him yep. So Troy and Gabriella decided to get ready for the dinner they were having with their parents that night. Troy told Gabriella that she does not need to worry about their parents finding out about them. Gabriella knew Troy was right and relaxed after he told her not to worry. So they made sure they had their house keys before they left the house. They got into the car and headed to Troy's parents house. They arrived at his parents house and saw Gabriella's parents car already there.

Troy and Gabriella got out of the car and lock the car up before going up to the door. Troy and Gabriella got to the door and knocked on it. Lucille answered the door and let her son Troy and Gabriella into the house. Lucille hugged her son Troy and Gabriella before going back to the kitchen to finish making dinner. Troy and Gabriella kept their distance from each other while they are around their parents. So they went to the living room one at a time and saw her parents sitting on the couch together. Jack look up and saw his son Troy and gave him a hug too. Gabriella went over to hug her parents too. It was still a while before they would be eating dinner and so they did some visiting. Troy and Gabriella would sneak a quick glance at each other with out the parents knowing.

Lucille told everyone that dinner was ready. So they all went to sit at the table to eat dinner together. The parents had made sure that Troy and Gabriella had sat next to each other. Troy and Gabriella realized what their parents were up too. So they all ate dinner and talked after they were done eating. The parents asked Troy and Gabriella how they have been doing. Troy and Gabriella told their parents that they got a job that they start working at the next week. Troy told his parents that he got the job as head waitier at a restraunt. Gabriella told her parents that she got the job as head waitress at a restraunt. So the parents went to the kitchen to talk to each other for a few minutes. Troy and Gabriella decided to listen at the door to find out what they had to talk about in private. Troy and Gabriella were wondering what they had to talk about, that they could not saying it in front of them.

Troy and Gabriella heard their parents tell each other that they should tell them about them being arrange to be married to each other. After Troy and Gabriella heard what their parents said to each other,they went to get their stuff and left the house. Troy and Gabriella got into the car and left for their friends house. Troy and Gabriella were mad at their parents for not telling them they had arranged for them to be married to each other. So they got to Chad and Taylor's house. Troy and Gabriella got out of the car and locked it up. Troy and Gabriella went up to the door and knock on it. Taylor open the door to see Troy and Gabriella standing in front of her and she could tell they were upset about something. Taylor let them into the house and they went to the living room where Chad was at. Chad and Taylor asked Troy and Gabriella what was wrong. Troy and Gabriella told Chad and Taylor about how they over heard their parents talking in the kitchen about telling them they had been arrange to be married to each other soon. Chad and Taylor were in shock after Troy and Gabriella had told them what had happen.

Chad and Taylor said to Troy and Gabriella that they can not believe their parents were going to wait a few months before telling them they had been arranged to be married to each other. Troy and Gabriella hear their cell phones ring but they did not answer them because they knew it was their parents calling them to find out why they did not say goodbye to them. Chad and Taylor asked Troy and Gabriella if they were going to answer their phones and they told them that it was just their parents calling them. So Troy and Gabriella hung out with their friends for a while and then went home to their house for the night. Troy and Gabriella made sure the door was locked before they went upstairs to their bedroom. Troy and Gabriella made love twice and then went to sleep in each others arms for the night.

PLEASE REVIEW!

A/N In the next chapter you will all be surprised what Troy and Gabriella do next.


	5. Mad At The Parents And At Chad Danforth

**Chapter 5**

The next day Lucille and Jack with Maria and Greg were wondering why Troy and Gabriella had left before saying goodbye to them. The parents also were wondering why Troy and Gabriella were not answering their cell phones too. What the parents did not know was that Troy and Gabriella had over heard their conversation in the kitchen and that they now know about them being arranged to be married to each other. The parents tried again to call Troy and Gabriella , but they were still not answering their phones. So Jack decided to called Chad to find out if he knew why Troy and Gabriella were not answering their phones.

Chad and Taylor had just finished eating breakfast ,when Chad heard his cell phone ringing. Chad answered his cell phone and he asked who it was. Jack asked Chad if he knew why Troy was not answering his cell phone. Chad told Jack that Troy was mad at them and Gabriella is mad at her parents too. Jack asked Chad why Troy and Gabriella are mad at them. Chad said to Jack that they know why Troy and Gabriella are mad at them. Jack said he did not know why they were mad at them. Chad said to Jack that he has promise not to saying anything to Lucille and Gabriella's parents on what he is about to tell him. Jack told Chad that he would not say anything to Troy's mom or to Gabriella's parents.

Chad told Jack that Troy and Gabriella had over heard their conversation they were having in the kitchen and that they know about them being arranged to be married to each other. Chad said to Jack that it is why they are mad at them. Chad asked Jack why they just did not tell them right there after dinner instead of waiting to tell them in a couple months. Jack told Chad that he wanted to tell them last night after dinner but Maria and Greg were talking and telling them not to tell Troy and Gabriella that they had been arranged to be married to each other. Jack thanked Chad for telling him why Troy and Gabriella were mad at them. Jack told Chad that he hopes that Troy and Gabriella will forgive them eventually. So After Chad got done talking to Jack, he told Taylor what Jack told him.

Chad told Taylor that he hopes Troy and Gabriella will talk to their parents soon. Taylor said to Chad that Troy and Gabriella need to confront their parents about them being arranged to be married to each other. Chad said to Taylor that she is right about Troy and Gabriella having to confront their parents soon. So Chad and Taylor decided to go over to Troy and Gabriella's house for a while to hang out with them. So Chad and Taylor left their house and headed over to Troy and Gabriella's house for the day. Troy and Gabriella were making out on the couch when Chad and Taylor arrived at their house. Chad and Taylor got our of their car and locked it up before going up to the door. Chad and Taylor knocked on the door and Troy answered the door. When Troy open the door, he saw his friend Chad and Taylor standing in front of him and let them into the house. Troy and Gabriella asked them what they were doing here. Chad and Taylor told Troy and Gabriella that they came over to hang out with them for a while also that he wanted to let them know that Jack called him. Troy asked Chad why his dad called him for and Chad told him that he wanted to know why you and Gabriella were mad at them.

Troy told Chad that his dad and the rest of the parents should know already why they are mad at them. Chad told Troy that he and Gabriella should confront them about the arranged marriage that they heard their parents talking about in the kitchen. Troy told Chad he is right that he and Gabriella need to confront them soon. Taylor told Gabriella that Chad talk to Troy's dad earlier before they came over. Gabriella asked Taylor what Chad and Troy's dad talked about on the phone. Taylor said to Gabriella that Troy's dad and the other parents were wondering why she and Troy were mad at them. Gabriella said to Taylor that their parents should know already why they are mad at them. Taylor told Gabriella that Chad told Troy's dad why they were mad at them. Taylor also said to Gabriella that Jack knows about them knowing about the arranged marriage too. Gabriella said to Taylor that she can not believe Chad told Jack about them finding out about the arranged marriage.

Troy and Chad were playing a video game in the living room when Gabriella stormed into the living room. Gabriella went over to the game system and turn it off. Gabriella also turn the tv off too. Troy asked Gabriella why she was upset for. Gabriella told Troy that Chad told his dad about them finding out about the arranged marriage. Troy looked at his best friend Chad and asked him if what Gabriella just said was true. Chad told Troy that he did tell his dad about them finding out about the arranged marriage. Troy got pissed at Chad and said that he thinks he should leave now and take Taylor with him too. So Chad and Taylor left Troy and Gabriella's house and went back to their house. Chad asked Taylor why she told Gabriella about him telling Jack that they had found out about the arranged marriage. Taylor told Chad that Gabriella and Troy had a right know that he had told Jack about them finding out about the arranged marriage. Chad said to Taylor that she was right that he should have told Troy that he told Jack about them finding out about the arranged marriage.

Troy and Gabriella could not believe Chad did that to them. Troy told Gabriella that he was glad that Taylor told her about Chad telling his dad that they know about the arrange marriage. Troy said to Gabriella that when she is ready to confront their parents about the arrange marriage that he will be right beside her. Gabriella told Troy that she wants to confront their parents about the arrange marriage soon. So Troy and Gabriella ate some dinner and then decided to watch a couple movies before going to bed. After they got done watching the second movie they turn the tv off beside the dvd player after taking the movie out. Troy and Gabriella went to their bedroom and got into their bed. Troy and Gabriella made love twice before going to sleep in each others arms for the night.

PLEASE REVIEW!


	6. No Longer Mad At Chad and Now Engaged!

**Chapter 6**

The next morning Gabriella woke up before Troy. Gabriella then all of sudden felt nauseous and ran to the bathroom to throw up in the toilet. After Gabriella got done throwing up, she flush the toilet. She got up off the floor and went over to the sink to brush her teeth. Gabriella then went to lay back down next to her boyfriend Troy. Gabriella got up again and ran to the bathroom to throw up again in the toilet. Troy woke up and notice Gabriella was not laying next to him. So he got up and put his boxer breifs back on and went to the bathroom to find Gabriella throwing up in the toilet. So he went over to her and rubbed her back. Gabriella flush the toilet after she was done throwing up and brushed her teeth again.

Troy and Gabriella took a quick shower together. They got dressed for the day and went down stairs to the kitchen to get some thing to eat and drink. Troy asked Gabriella if she was feeling okey and she told him that she feels fine now. So they ate some breakfast and then went to the living room to watch some tv. Later on that day Troy and Gabriella talked about confronting their parents about not telling them they had been arrange to be married to each other. They decided to wait a week before they confront their parents. Troy and Gabriella realized that they should not be mad at their friend Chad. So they decided to go over to Chad and Taylor's house to tell their friend Chad that they are sorry for getting mad at him.

Mean while Chad said to Taylor that he wished Troy and Gabriella were not mad at him. Taylor told Chad that Troy and Gabriella just need some time to calm down. Chad told Taylor that he knows they need some time to calm down. Chad said to Taylor that he hates that they are mad at him. Taylor said to Chad that she knows that he is missing Troy and Gabriella coming over. Chad said to Taylor that he should not of told Jack about Troy and Gabriella learning about the arranged marriage. Taylor told Chad that Jack and the parents had a right know that Troy and Gabriella found out about the arrange marriage.

Troy and Gabriella left their house and got into the car. They headed over to Chad and Taylor's house to tell Chad they were no longer mad at him. Troy and Gabriella were still mad at their parents yet. They arrived at Chad and Taylor's house and hope that Chad would forgive them for being mad at him. Troy and Gabriella got out of their car and locked it up before they went up to the house to knock on the door. They walked up to the door and knock on it. Taylor answered the door and was happy to see Troy and Gabriella standing in front of her. Troy and Gabriella told Taylor that they came to let Chad know they were no longer mad at him. Taylor let them into the house and told them that Chad was in the living room. So they went to the living room and saw Chad watching tv. Taylor went over to Chad and told him they had company. Chad look a way from the tv and saw Troy and Gabriella standing in the room.

Troy and Gabriella told Chad that they are no longer mad at him. Chad told Troy and Gabriella that he forgives them and that he is glad they are no longer mad at him. So they went to sit down on the couch and do some talking for a while. Chad asked Troy and Gabriella if the have decided when they are going to confront their parents about them being arriange to be married. Troy and Gabriella told their friend Chad that they are still mad at them. They also told Chad they have not decided when they would confront them about the aranged marriage. Chad said to them that they are going to have to confront them soon though. Troy and Gabriella told Chad they know they will have to confront their parents about it soon.

Mean while Lucille asked her husband Jack if he found out why Troy and Gabriella were not answering their phone. Jack told his wife Lucille that Troy and Gabriella are mad them. Lucille asked her husband Jack why Troy and Gabriella are mad at them. Jack decided to tell his wife Lucille why their son Troy and Gabriella were mad at them. Jakc told his wife Lucille that Troy and Gabriella know about them being arrange to be married to each other and that they are mad because we did not tell them. Jack also told his wife Lucille that Gabriella and Troy are mad at her parents too. Lucille asked her husband Jack how their son Troy and Gabriella found out about them being arranged to be married to each other. Jack told his wife that they over heard their conversation in the kitchen.

Taylor and Gabriella went to the kitchen to get some more snacks for them to eat. While they were in the kitchen Chad asked Troy if he would want to be married to Gabriella. Troy told Chad he would love to be married to Gabriella. So Chad said to Troy why don't you and Gabriella get engaged and then elope and get married right a way with out the parents knowing about it. Troy said to Chad that he would think about it and let him know if he decided to do that. So Gabriella and Taylor came back into the living room with the snacks and bottle waters. They had decided to watch a movie together. After the movie was over, Troy and Gabriella told their friends Chad and Taylor they were going home now. Troy and Gabriella got into their car and headed for home. Troy was thinking about what his friend Chad had said to him.

They arrived back at their house and got out of the car. Troy locked the car up before they went into the house. Gabriella went upstairs to their bedroom to get ready for bed. Troy had decided he was going to propose to her after she came out of the bathroom. Troy went to get the engagement ring out of it's hiding place. Gabriella came out of the bathroom and went over to the bed. Troy walked over to Gabriella and got down on one knee. Gabriella saw her boyfriend Troy down on one knee and she started crying happy tears. Troy pulled the black ring box out from behind him and open it up to show the engagement ring to Gabriella. Troy then said to Gabriella Will You Marry Me and become my wife. Gabriella then said to Troy yes i will marry you and become your wife. So Troy placed the engagement ring on her left hand ring finger and gave her a passionate kiss on the lips. So that night they made love several times before going to sleep in each others arms for the night.

Please Review!

A/N This was a chapter i had done two months ago and so this is just a filler. This story is staying on hitatus because i am having major writers block on this story right now. But this story get finish eventually. I am going to try to get my other HSM stories that i have going on finished to at some point.


End file.
